


Taking Flight

by NickyFox13



Category: Weetzie Bat Series - Francesca Lia Block
Genre: Gen, character sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyFox13/pseuds/NickyFox13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Witch Baby craves wings to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 9/02/2010

Witch Baby longs to fly into the ever changing sky, the same sky that changes from clear, ice blue, swept away by the heavy lead gray of the incoming rain clouds into a rainbow of wilting rose red and fresh jack-o-lantern orange and brilliant, rich magenta like the most shiny of gems.

Instead of flying (something she can't do but desperately wishes she could), she does the best with what she's given-her imagination. She laid out a thin and tattered blue, purple and yellow tye-dyed sheet and looked up at the indigo sky, her long, tangly purple hair spread out behind her on the dewy green grass. The sky is the same shade of purpley-blue as her hair, Witch Baby notices off-handedly. Clouds of darkness are interrupted by the glittering rhinestone stars splattered across the sky, glaring back at her like angry cat eyes. Witch Baby wants to think she can sprout wings, feathery and twice the length of her skinny arms. She wants to leap out of her skin and into the sky to find out who she is and why she doesn't fit in.

Witch Baby closes her eyes and dreams of delicate, fluttering wings tickling her stomach and she dreams of falling faster than she can control. But she's not sure she wants to know what the wings and the falling mean (it's all too obvious anyway) and she just keeps her eyes shut until she can decide what to do with her out-of-place self.


End file.
